The training program to be supported by this award will provide post-doctoral research training for fellows holding M.D. or Ph.D. degrees. The major emphasis will be basic research related to lung disease. Areas of expertise include molecular genetics, molecular and cellular biology, physiology and bioengineering. The major goal is to prepare scientists to work at the interface of physiology and cellular and molecular biology. The program is based in the Pulmonary and Critical Care Section of the Department of Medicine with a multi-disciplinary faculty including scientists with primary appointments in other administrative units. All of the faculty with primary appointments in the Pulmonary and Critical Care Section have joint appointments in one or more basic science departments. Most of the faculty are linked by collaborative research interests which have been strengthened during the previous periods of this training program. The faculty from other departments are senior scientists who, because of their scientific expertise have a strong interest in lung disease. Administrative units at Baylor College of Medicine include the Institute for Molecular Genetics, the Center for Leukocyte Biology, the DeBakey Heart Center, the Biology of Inflammation Center, the Center for Experimental Therapeutics, the Departments of Cell Biology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, Molecular Genetics and Pediatrics, and the sections of Cardiovascular Sciences; Allergy, Immunology and Rheumatology; Thrombosis; and Hypertension in the Department of Medicine. The Bioengineering laboratories at Rice University, the Director of which, is an adjunct Professor of Medicine at Baylor College of Medicine also participates. The program goal is to have approximately 60% of the trainees with Ph.D. degrees and 40% with M.D.s who have had at least one year of research training prior to being supported by the grant. The trainees are encouraged to apply for individual research fellowships for second and subsequent years, during the first year of grant support.